


民工和美人老婆

by kylinkylin



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinkylin/pseuds/kylinkylin





	民工和美人老婆

男人是民工，从小穷到大，是那种夏天只舍得买一块五的白糖棒冰的穷，三十岁出头的人，因为长期在露天风吹日晒，脸上已经有了几条深深的皱纹，看起来已经有了40岁。

可偏偏就是这样一个普通到有点土的民工，他竟然娶到个肤白貌美的老婆——老婆是罕见的双性人，漂亮的像个洋娃娃，肤白若雪，一有点什么情绪脸上就浮起红云，一双桃花眼天生勾魂夺魄，眼尾微微上挑泄出无限风味。

民工坐在工地搭的大棚下乘凉，炎热的夏天让人火气格外的旺盛，他点起一只劣质烟慢慢抽着，微微眯起眼睛，在眼前的一片烟雾缭绕中勾勒妻子的样子。

他突然觉得渴。

他想立刻就回家，把系着围裙的老婆扒光扔到床上，看他的两个奶子像柔软的白面包一样因为自己的动作而微微颤抖几下，因为常常被自己叼在嘴里玩弄而变成褐色的奶头立了起来。

男人想立刻就干他。

把他压在身下，用膝盖顶开他因为害羞而紧紧合拢的双腿，一手抓住他的手腕放在头顶，一手摸到他的胸前去玩他的奶子。

民工粗糙的手大力搓捏着老婆的奶子，雪白的奶子上留下几条红痕，民工又低下头去舔他的奶头，用力嗫吸着老婆饱满的奶头，颇有吸出一点腥甜的奶水才肯罢休的架势。

老婆平时看着纯情，在床上就是个骚货。

被玩到情动，挺着腰把自己的奶子往男人嘴里送。

民工又用自己粗糙的手探下去，用手指掂开两片合在一起的阴唇，竖起中指去扣老婆的蜜豆。

“啊.....不要.....不要那里...呜呜.....”

敏感处被这样亵玩，老婆下意识的想要合拢腿，却被男人用膝盖把腿顶得更开，几乎要掰成一个M型，露出粉红的性器和被水光浸淫的发亮的私处。

民工不懂什么情趣，洞湿了就扶着自己早已硬的发疼的鸡巴直直的插进了湿润的女穴。

end


End file.
